


Falling From Grace

by on_tuesdays_we_wear_plaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (duh), Angel Wings, Before the Darkness, Depression, Enochian lullaby, F/M, Feelings, Heaven AU, Heaven is a neighborhood, I Blame Tumblr, Kissing, Lucifer's not an ass, M/M, Samulet, Scars, Self-Harm, Young!Samifer, angel!Sam, angel!lucifer, angels-freeform, heaven-freeform, the ages are literal, why are you reading this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_tuesdays_we_wear_plaid/pseuds/on_tuesdays_we_wear_plaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stars are infinite. Time is endless.<br/>They though they would be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling From Grace

He was running. He stopped when he couldn’t hear the footsteps anymore, pausing only to take a breath….

Samuel rested his hands on his knees and hung his head, taking air in big gulps. He heard a twig snap, and, fearing the worst, looked around cautiously. He saw the offender emerging from the woods where he’d just been, and he thought quickly, weighing his options.

He could keep running. No, that would be too slow. Raphael was right behind him now, and he’d already been running for what seemed like hours. Besides, there was no way even a fourteen-year-old angel could out-run _that_ guy. He was too fast. So running was out of the question.

Surrender? No way. Raphael had completely misinterpreted the situation, and Samuel was not going to hurt someone over a mistake.

Flying seemed like the only way out. Samuel hadn’t mastered flying yet, but it seemed like it was the only way. He spread his wings and jumped off the ground, flapping his mousy brown wings furiously. He shut his eyes tightly, afraid that if he kept them open he might look down. Samuel was terrified of heights. He couldn’t afford to fall now.

He heard a small voice (he realized, too late, that it was in front of him) shout, “Luci! Look out! You’ll hit him!”

He felt a sudden blast of air hit him, and he collided with the owner of the voice. He heard screaming and he opened his eyes to see the ground racing to meet him. He felt something else hit him, and he blacked out.

“Is he awake yet?”

“No. That’s the third time you’ve asked in the past five minutes.”

“If you’d just been watching where you were going—“

“I was watching! I just didn’t see him!”

The voices stopped for a minute before he heard footsteps. They were really close.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him before. D’you think he’s new, Lucifer?” the second voice asked.

“Mmm, probably not. Look how tall he is. He’s probably around my age.”

Samuel felt a hot breath on his neck, and he swore his face was probably red. “Wonder we haven’t seen him before? Maybe he’s shy?” he asked, running his fingers through Samuel’s hair.

“Maybe.”

“I wonder why he was going so fast,” the second voice asked, more to himself than anyone else. Samuel though he heard him sit down beside him. “Do you know?”

“No, Gabe.”

“Hey, I think he’s awake.” He nudged Samuel’s arm, and wore a pleased expression on his face when Samuel groaned and opened his eyes. He sat up, taking in the kid beside him.

He had brown hair with smooth bangs that were swept to the right side of his face, and he looked like he’d just stolen something from him. His golden eyes were lit up, and his smile looked both impish and adorable at the same time. His plaid shirt was obviously a hand-me-down, as it was a bit too big for him (the sleeves were too long for his hands).

“Hey. What’s your name?” he asked.

“Samuel.”

“Hiya, Sammy.”

Samuel frowned at the nickname. “Don’t call me that.”

“Okay then. Sam?”

Sam rolled his eyes and stood up, brushing off his wings and looking them over for damage. “No.”

“I’m Gabriel, by the way. You can call me Gabe, though. Luci does.”

Sam didn’t look up as he responded, “Charmed, I’m sure.”

“You bet. Luci, this is Samuel. I’m gonna call him Sammy.” Gabe strode over to a tall boy with tousled, dirty blond hair wearing a blue shirt underneath a denim jacket, worn-down denim jeans, and an amulet of some kind that caught Sam’s attention.

“I’m Lucifer.” The boy held out his hand. Sam shook it automatically, and then looked at his face. For some odd reason, he felt his face go red. He looked down uncertainly at his hand and pulled away, shoving it in his coat pocket.

“Sam,” he mumbled inarticulately.

“Huh?”

Sam looked up and saw his blue eyes fixed on his brown eyes. He felt embarrassed and smiled nervously.

Lucifer smiled back. “What were you running from?”

Sam was surprised at the question. “What?”

“When we crashed into you—“

“Oh, oh. Right. Um…Raphael. I..uh..w-well he caught me doing something, and I kind of had to run for it.”

“What?” Gabe asked, tilting his head to the side and narrowing his eyes slightly.

“I was somewhere I wasn’t supposed to be and got caught. He chased me.”

“He’s younger than you.”

“He’s a fast runner, though,” Lucifer said.

Sam nodded. He looked sideways at Gabriel, who winked at him suggestively, then grinned. “Uh….”

Gabriel burst into hysterical laughter. “You should see your face right now!” he cried, clutching his stomach and doubling over. “Ahhh….”

Lucifer smacked his head. “Ow!” Gabe groaned.

Sam laughed. “Oh, we’re gonna be great friends.”

  


Lucifer, apparently, knew about some sort of “secret hideout” where he and Gabriel would go to find peace, away from everyone else. Sometimes, Michael would come and get them, yelling at them for staying out so late. Lucifer didn’t mind as much, but a younger Gabriel would always start to cry.

Lucifer led them to a river, deep, deep into the woods, where no one would find them.

“Here we are, then,” Luci announced, spreading his arms out wide and turning his body around to face Gabriel and Sam. “My sanctuary, if you will. You like it?”

“I do,” Sam agreed, “It’s very nice.”

It _was_ very pretty. A freshwater river ran along the pathway, blocking access to the other side. A path of stones jutted out of the riverbed, however, making it rather easy (for an agile person, at least) for one to cross. Trees ran alongside the bank, providing a shady relief from the sweltering sun. The sun shone down on the water, making it sparkle like a million diamonds. Sam thought it all looked very becoming.

Lucifer carefully stepped down the steep, muddy river bank, taking care not to go too fast, lest he slip and fall in. Gabriel came after him, holding out his arms so Lucifer could catch him if he fell. Gabriel slipped, but Lucifer caught him just in time. After that, he climbed up the riverbank and held out his hand for Sam to grab. Sam accepted the gesture and held on tight, carefully placing one foot in front of the other. He reached the bottom and squeezed Luci’s hand in gratitude. He held onto his hand for little longer before he let go, rubbing his now muddy hand on his jeans. “Muddy hands,” he mumbled inarticulately, spreading the mud all over his upper pant leg.* He wrinkled his nose in dissatisfaction.

Luci chuckled and rolled his eyes. He sat down beside Gabe and motioned for Sam to come sit beside him while he was undoing his mud-covered sneakers. Sam came but didn’t sit, instead standing up as he watched Lucifer and Gabriel take their socks off and dip their feet in the river.

“What are you doing?” he asked stupidly. He winced as soon as the words came out of his mouth. _Don’t ask stupid questions!_ he chastised himself.

Gabriel brought his feet out of the water and brought them down again, creating a big splash. Lucifer made a wry face, taking off his now soaked denim jacket and wringing it out on the bank. Sam looked on in amusement, taking off his own jacket to set it on top of Lucifer’s.

He took a seat beside the blonde-haired devil and cast a smile his way. He hadn’t meant it to be anything short of friendly, but he could’ve sworn he saw him blush. “Uh…”

“What?” Luci asked.

“You’re doing it again,” Gabriel whispered over Luci’s shoulder.

“Huh?”

“You’re staring, jerk.”

“Bitch,” Luci retorted.

“You guys are weird,” Sam laughed, shaking his head.

“That’s the idea, sugar,” Gabe said. “Are you going to take your shoes off?” he asked.

Sam looked down at his own mud-covered shoes and sighed. “Yeah, sure,” he said, leaning forward to untie his tennis shoes. “So who’s Michael?”

“Oh, he’s my older brother,” Lucifer said. “He’s awesome. A little strict, sometimes, but he’s real level-headed. He has brown wings. Like _really_ dark brown. Like chocolate. And he’s tall. Bigger than me, but not as fast.” Sam liked the way his hands moved as he talked, as if his hand motions could draw up pictures for him. His face fell. “Mine are just white.”

“But they’re beautiful!” Gabe exclaimed. “Really big and pretty, and as white as snow. Honestly!” He smiled at his older brother with affection.

Lucifer shrugged. “Michael’s still better than me.” He looked down at his forearms absent-mindedly and folded his arms. “Anyways, what about you, Sam? Where have you been?”

He couldn’t cover it up the scars fast enough, but Sam decided not to ask questions. “Well, I’m pretty sure I’m the kid that everybody hates to Hell, but—“

“You’re joking. With a face like that, who’d hate you?” Gabriel’s smiled widened when Sam blushed and turned away.

“You’re making me nervous.”

“Aw, don’t take it personally, Sam. That’s just what Peppermint Paddy does when he likes you.” Lucifer shoved his arm gently with a balled-up fist.

“Um, thanks, I guess? Anyways, I’ve always kinda been shy, I guess. Not really the ‘outgoing’ type. I guess until I found that bird, my life was all about staying away from people, ‘cause—well, I don’t know—t—they just make me nervous.”

Lucifer nodded. “I feel your pain.”

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the river (Gabriel pushed the other two boys in before jumping in himself) and even then they were reluctant to leave just yet. Lucifer was the only one who actually wanted to leave, reasoning that Michael would blow their heads off if they were late to dinner _again_ , and so the trio trudged their wet asses up the river bank and back to civilization.

 


End file.
